Quédate Conmigo
by Devil-In-My-Shoes
Summary: Kuvira ha sido sentenciada a muerte, pero aún así, Suyin se niega a darle la cara. ¿Es posible perdonar a quien no se lo merece? La matriarca de Zaofu no lo cree. Kuvira se buscó esto para sí misma, sabe bien que se lo merece; y ni las súplicas del Avatar, ni la nostalgia de mil recuerdos hace tiempo enterrados podrán convencer a Suyin de verla por última vez... —One-Shot—


_**Disclaimer:**_ _Ninguno de los personajes, lugares, o nombres aquí mencionados son de mi pertenencia. Todos son propiedad de ©Nickelodeon, Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko. Basado en La Leyenda de Korra._

 _ **Notas de la Autora:**_ _Escribí este fic originalmente en 2015. Tal vez alguno de ustedes lo leyeron antes de que me precipitara a borrarlo junto a muchos otros de mis fics. Mil gracias a EE Yue, quien encontró la forma de recuperarlos y me los envió de regreso. Eres el ángel custodio de mis publicaciones en esta web :)_

 _Con el anuncio y preview de la nueva trilogía de cómics "Ruinas del Imperio", me pareció más que adecuado volver a subir este fic. **Ojo, ha sufrido algunas variaciones y he expandido la escena final.** El regreso de Kuvira fue una de las mejores sorpresas de este año, ¡estoy muy motivada a volver a escribir! Sólo espero que su historia no termine como en este fic..._

* * *

 **~Quédate Conmigo~**

 _Por: Devil-In-My-Shoes_

* * *

A pesar de tener al Avatar frente a ella, Suyin no se molestó en dejar de escribir para mirarla directo a los ojos. Testaruda como buena hija de Toph Beifong, se empeñó en fijar su atención en el papeleo que llenaba y firmaba mientras Korra insistía en hablarle. Normalmente, habría recibido a la joven Avatar con los brazos abiertos nada más verla aparecerse en el umbral de su oficina. Sin embargo, la actitud de Suyin cambiaba drásticamente siempre que Korra se presentaba en Zaofu con noticias de esa desdichada…

Kuvira.

Su mano recorría el papel de derecha a izquierda, trazando líneas y puntos, gestando palabras con la afilada punta de su bolígrafo, como si de una espada en plena batalla se tratara. Su ceño fruncido, el semblante frío y distante. Lo último que quería era saber de esa mujer. ¿Cuántas veces tenía que repetírselo a Korra? Kuvira era una traidora para su familia y ya no sería aceptada como miembro del Clan del Metal. Poco le importaba lo que tuviera que decir sobre ella. No le interesaba si su encierro en prisión la había doblegado, ni que se mostrara arrepentida y mansa luego de todo lo acontecido. Prefería ignorar cualquier cosa referente a Kuvira y seguir adelante con su vida.

Si no, ¿por qué el cubo de basura al pie de su escritorio estaría lleno hasta el tope con cartas escritas de puño y letra de esa traidora? Suyin ni siquiera se había molestado en leerlas.

Korra prosiguió con su inútil discurso sobre el perdón, enfatizando que no intentaba justificar los actos de Kuvira. Y aún así, podía percibirse claramente la pasión con la que la defendía. Suyin ya sabía de la amistad que Korra había trabado con esa traidora desde que fue encarcelada en la prisión de máxima seguridad de Ciudad República, a la espera de su sentencia definitiva. Y para ser honesta, no comprendía cómo la joven Avatar había podido encariñarse así de su enemiga mortal. No comprendía por qué alguien se molestaría en sentir compasión por ese monstruo… La Gran Unificadora.

—Sé que estás cansada de oírme repetir esto, Su —suspiró Korra, la aflicción evidente en su voz—. Pero desde que Kuvira y yo fuimos disparadas al Mundo Espiritual, algo cambió en su interior. No estoy defendiéndola por lo que hizo. Sus actos fueron atroces… Tú y yo lo sabemos, Kuvira lo sabe, ¡todo el mundo lo sabe! —respiró profundo y su voz se tornó suplicante—. ¿No podrías… olvidarte de tu resentimiento por sólo un momento e ir a verla?

Suyin no respondió. Actuaba como si Korra no estuviese allí, de pie frente a su escritorio. Ni aunque el Avatar se lo implorara iría a darle la cara a Kuvira. Eso jamás.

Hastiada, Korra dio un paso al frente y dejó caer las manos con fuerza sobre el escritorio. Suyin no se inmutó ante el retumbo, aunque sí soltó un gruñido al ver la tinta correrse mientras escribía.

—Una vez me dijiste que Kuvira era como una hija para ti, ¿lo recuerdas? Que te veías a ti misma en ella… —su tono pasó a ser suave y vacilante, indefenso ante el silencio indiferente de la matriarca de Zaofu—. Y sé que la familia es algo que valoras por sobre cualquier cosa. Por eso pensé que…

—Por supuesto que la familia es lo más importante para mí —la interrumpió Suyin—. Amo a mi familia más que a nada en este mundo. Por esa razón, no quiero verla. Kuvira no es y jamás será… parte de mi familia. —Regresó su atención al papeleo—. Ahora por favor, déjame en paz.

—¡No te estoy pidiendo que la perdones! —La ira rebulló dentro de ella sin que pudiese controlarlo, repentina y ardiente. Korra escuchaba el aumento en el volumen de su propia voz, que probablemente atravesaba las delgadas paredes del despacho de Suyin, pero no podía importarle menos. Había perdido la paciencia—. ¡Diablos! ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me escuches?

Nuevamente, Suyin la ignoró, pese a que dejó entrever una punzada de angustia en sus facciones.

—Su… —manifestó Korra, recurriendo una vez más a la súplica—. Kuvira te necesita, ahora más que nunca…

Al ras de la creciente desesperación que sentía en su pecho, la matriarca aumentó la velocidad y la ferocidad con la que escribía.

—¿Ah, sí? —espetó indolente—. ¿Y eso por qué?

—Suyin… La sentenciaron a muerte.

La punta de su bolígrafo rasgó el contrato sobre el que escribía.

—¿Qué has dicho? —exclamó, enfrentando por primera vez su mirada contra la de Korra. La mano con la que sostenía aquel viejo y desgastado bolígrafo, le temblaba.

El rostro de la joven Avatar se vio ensombrecido, y con un suspiro lánguido, explicó:

—Hice todo lo que estuvo en mis manos durante cada juicio al que asistí, pero no pude cambiar el veredicto final del tribunal… Las faltas de Kuvira son demasiado graves… Fue condenada a muerte. Su ejecución será en tres días, ¿me oyes? En tres días te librarás finalmente de esa odiosa carga que te resulta tan pesada. —Lágrimas de rabia anegaron el brillante azul de sus ojos—. ¡Apuesto a que te hace muy feliz escuchar eso! ¿No, Su?

—¿Quién autorizó cosa semejante? —demandó la matriarca, poniéndose de pie en actitud desafiante.

—Los líderes mundiales lo sometieron a votación. Tenzin y mi padre estuvieron a favor de salvarle la vida… Sin embargo Raiko, los representantes del Reino Tierra y la Tribu Agua del Norte se opusieron. ¿Y sabes qué es lo peor del caso? La Señora del Fuego Izumi estaba dispuesta a interceder para apoyar nuestra causa, siempre y cuando el Estado Autónomo de Zaofu se involucrara… Pero tú no estuviste ahí… —Korra la observó frustrada—. ¡Habrías hecho la diferencia, Suyin Beifong! Y en vez de eso, preferiste quedarte al margen de la situación, ¡cómo lo haces siempre!

—¿Acaso estás culpándome de esto, Korra? ¡Ni Zaofu ni yo estábamos en la obligación de intervenir en asuntos de la República Unida!

—Evádelo cuánto quieras, Suyin. No importa. Tú y yo sabemos que tu consciencia jamás te permitirá olvidarlo. Ya no hay nada que hacer al respecto. Kuvira será ejecutada en tres días. Lo menos que podrías hacer por ella es darle la cara. Hace tiempo que desea verte, hablar contigo…

Suyin se cruzó de brazos, cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

—No tengo nada que decirle —aseveró.

—Cómo quieras… —Korra retrocedió y se dirigió hacia la salida—. ¿Te digo algo? Lo he estado meditando bastante últimamente. Cuando estuve en el Mundo Espiritual con Kuvira, comprendí que ella y yo no éramos tan diferentes. Vi mucho de mí misma en Kuvira, así como tú también solías verte reflejada en ella. Dime entonces, Su… Si Kuvira no es más que un monstruo que no vale la pena salvar… ¿Qué quiere decir eso acerca de ti y de mí?

La tensión se arrastró sobre las sienes de Suyin y repiqueteó detrás de sus ojos, signos de un dolor de cabeza entrante que era cada vez más común en ella durante las últimas semanas. La matriarca se apretó el puente de la nariz, reprimiendo un suspiro. No tenía intenciones de responder a esa provocación por parte del Avatar. Lo hecho, hecho estaba.

—Cómo sea… —bufó Korra, que se giró para desaparecer tras la puerta—. Te he hecho perder suficiente tiempo. Ojalá puedas vivir con esto, Su. Buena suerte…

La joven Avatar forzó una última sonrisa y se marchó del sitio, dejando tras de sí el eco de sus hirientes palabras.

Suyin se desplomó sobre su silla. Fijó la vista en su escritorio; en el caos de papeles que lo cubría, el contrato rasgado, aquel viejo bolígrafo… La matriarca contempló ese instrumento de escritura, sumida en el silencio sepulcral que la rodeaba. Todavía conservaba aquellas diminutas marcas alrededor de su base de metal. Marcas que alguna vez le provocaron ternura.

No lo había notado hasta ahora y maldijo por lo bajo. Incluso ese antiguo bolígrafo, que había guardado y utilizado por años, la obligaba a pensar en ella… En Kuvira.

Fue allí de hecho, en su despacho, una noche catorce años atrás:

Suyin había caído rendida en el sofá, pues tenía la mala costumbre de quedarse despierta, trabajando hasta altas horas de la madrugada. De repente sintió la presión de un peso muy ligero que se apoyaba en su cuerpo y se trepaba al sofá. Alcanzó su regazo y se acomodó allí, esperando a que la matriarca despertara.

Suyin abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la imagen borrosa de una pequeña figura que, sentada sobre sus piernas, la contemplaba curiosa, con un par de enormes ojos verdes. No necesitó más para saber que se trataba de cierta niñita de ocho años que ya llevaba varios meses viviendo en Zaofu junto a su familia.

«¿Kuvira? ¿Pero qué haces despierta a esta hora?». Parpadeó repetidamente y consiguió así que la imagen de aquella carita pálida se tornara más y más definida.

«¡No puedo dormir!». Protestó la niña, haciendo una mueca.

«Más bien me parece, niña, que no quieres dormir». Dijo Suyin, arqueando una ceja. Recibió una sonrisilla culposa de parte de la pequeña como respuesta. Entonces, la matriarca ahogó un bostezo con la mano e intentó recordar qué estaba haciendo antes de quedarse dormida en su espacio de trabajo. Se inclinó para recoger los papeles que se le habían caído, y fue cuando se percató de que algo le faltaba. «Qué extraño, podría jurar que tenía un bolígrafo aquí conmigo…»

«¿Esto es un bolígrafo?». Preguntó la pequeña Kuvira, mostrándole dicho objeto, dubitativa.

En efecto, era su bolígrafo. Suyin lo tomó de la diminuta mano que lo sostenía. Notó con un suspiro de resignación la fina capa de saliva y los rasguños que la personita frente a ella había dejado en la base metálica del bolígrafo. «Vaya, esto también tenías que mordisquearlo, ¿eh?». Le reprochó sin lograr captar la distraída atención de la niña. Limpió el bolígrafo en su blusa y exhaló derrotada: «Morder las cosas es un pésimo hábito para una señorita, Kuvira. Tenemos que trabajar en eso, ¿me oyes?»

«Ajá…». Replicó la aludida, sin darle importancia al regaño. La pequeña Kuvira estaba enfocada en el modelo a escala de la ciudad de Zaofu que Suyin exhibía en la mesa de centro frente a ellas. «¿De dónde sacaste estas casitas de juguete, Su?»

«No son de juguete». Señaló la matriarca, al tiempo que acomodaba sus documentos para reiniciar su extenuante lectura. «Y tú ya deberías estar en tu cama.»

«¡No quiero dormir!»

«Puedo asegurarte que estás más soñolienta de lo que crees». Le garantizó la matriarca, mientras intentaba concentrarse en una petición que debía completar para su esposo Baatar, antes de que éste saliera de viaje a una junta de negocios. «Diantre, del cansancio hasta se me cruzan las letras… ¿Qué dice aquí?»

Kuvira se asomó a un lado del papel para mirar a Suyin, justo antes de abrirse camino por debajo de éste y terminar obstruyéndole la vista a la matriarca con su cuerpecito. Suyin suspiró y alzó los brazos para darle más espacio a la niña sobre su regazo. Entonces Kuvira se dio la vuelta para dedicarse a observar los papeles acumulados entre las manos de su maestra. La pequeña diablilla solía ser demasiado inquieta. Y sin embargo, la matriarca tenía la paciencia suficiente para tolerarla.

«De acuerdo, te dejaré quedarte cinco minutos más aquí». Anunció Suyin, mostrándole a la niña los cinco dedos de su mano abierta para enfatizar su punto. «Luego te regresas a tu cama, ¿entendido?»

Kuvira guardó silencio, cosa que hacía frecuentemente en vez de replicar cuando le hablaban. Y así, calladita, estiró su mano para tocar la de Suyin. E inspeccionó aquella mano más grande que la suya con una concentración intensa, digna de una estratega.

La matriarca se la quedó viendo con cariño, permitiendo que jugara con su mano todo lo que quisiera. Había algo especial en esa niñita; Suyin podía verlo escrito en sus ojos. _Estaba destinada a la grandeza._ Y moldear esa grandeza sería una de sus labores más importantes como su mentora. En los años venideros, no habría cómo predecir la extensión de lo que Kuvira podría llegar a ser capaz de hacer. La determinación, arraigada en ella desde tan tierna edad, era garantía suficiente del éxito que obtendría en el futuro. Era la razón por la que la matriarca se sentía orgullosa de estar a cargo de ella, su pequeña prodigio.

Al sentir los dedos de la niña trazando las líneas de su palma, Suyin volvió a enfocarse en ella y, sonriendo, le preguntó: «¿Qué haces con mi mano?»

La pequeña Kuvira se encogió de hombros al tiempo que colocaba su palma justo en el centro de la de Suyin. Sus rasgos infantiles se asombraron al descubrir la enorme diferencia de tamaño entre su mano y la de la matriarca.

«¿Algún día… mis manos serán como las tuyas?»

«Sí. Cuando crezcas, probablemente.»

«Y cuando crezca, ¿seré tan talentosa como tú?»

«Serás tan talentosa como tú quieras serlo, niña.»

Kuvira se quedó pensativa un instante y luego, con un débil bostezo, recalcó:

«No quiero irme a dormir…»

«Pero eso ni tú ni yo lo podemos evitar, ¿cierto?». Suyin entrelazó sus dedos con los de la pequeña, acunando su manita en la suya. Y soltando su propio bostezo, propuso: «¿Qué tal si me quedo contigo hasta que te duermas? ¿Ayudaría en algo que cuide de ti?»

«Sí eso te hace sentir mejor…». Musitó la niña, dejándose llevar por un sueño profundo. «Por favor hazlo, Su… Quédate conmigo».

Quizás aún temía dormir sola en un sitio que para ella resultaba extraño y ajeno. Kuvira no era oriunda de Zaofu. Era una huérfana, abandonada por sus padres sin razón aparente. Una huérfana que jamás admitiría el miedo que sentía a diario. Poseía la arrogancia de una verdadera Beifong, para deleite de su mentora, que sabía que el destino la había traído al lugar correcto.

Suyin se rió suavemente, admirando la altanería de la pequeña Kuvira. Acurrucada entre sus brazos, la criatura no tardó en caer dormida, a pesar de sus protestas. Y reposaba tranquilamente, al ritmo aletargado de cada inspiración, que traía consigo un débil y apenas audible resuello. Kuvira no fue siempre una niña fácil de criar, pero se lo compensaba a su mentora por medio de dulces momentos como aquel.

Catorce años después, la historia resultó ser muy diferente de lo que ambas esperaban.

Completamente sola en su despacho, Suyin jugueteó con su viejo bolígrafo. Aún conservaba las diminutas marcas que los inquietos dientes de leche de esa pequeña Kuvira habían dejado sobre su superficie. Era curioso cómo de pronto, todo a su alrededor, evocaba la presencia de esa niña. Y Suyin no podía creer que… No podía entender cómo… se trataba de la misma mujer que aguardaba pacientemente en una solitaria celda…

Para que le dieran fin a su vida.

* * *

 **x~x~x~x~x**

* * *

Ese día, Kuvira vio a una muy sonriente Korra entrar en su celda. Tal era la felicidad del Avatar, que la reclusa optó por seguirle la corriente, y actuar como si ninguna de las dos supiera lo que estaba por venírseles encima. Así pues, ése sería un día como cualquier otro. Y la visita de Korra sería como cualquier otra, con la sola excepción de que esta vez, traía consigo una caja repleta de pastelillos. Quizás no se trataba de un día normal. ¿Acaso se celebraba alguna festividad ese mes? ¿Era su cumpleaños? La verdad era que no podía saberlo. Su noción del tiempo estaba bastante alterada, y únicamente era capaz de seguirle el paso a una cuenta regresiva específica.

Una cuenta de tres a cero.

—¿Para qué son esos pastelillos? —le preguntó a Korra, una vez que hubo ocupado un asiento junto a ella en el borde de su cama.

—Es tu primer aniversario.

—¿De estar en prisión? —se impresionó Kuvira—. Nadie celebra eso, Avatar.

—¿Por qué no? En teoría, es un año menos que tendrás que pasar encerrada aquí —dijo ella despreocupadamente.

Maldición, su actuación fue casi perfecta.

Kuvira miró los pastelillos y después a Korra. No era fanática de los dulces, de hecho, los detestaba. Y tampoco sabía si su cuerpo debilitado sería capaz de asimilar esa concentrada cantidad de azúcar. Aunque… A pesar de todo, el Avatar sólo estaba intentando hacer algo amable por ella. Kuvira cerró los ojos y asintió con suavidad. Está bien. Apreciaría lo desinteresado de aquel gesto e intentaría ser lo más agradecida posible.

—Supongo que, por tratarse de ti, puedo hacer una excepción.

Korra sonrió complacida al tiempo que le entregaba un pastelillo a la reclusa.

—Por nuestra amistad —proclamó alegre, alzando su pastelillo.

—Por nuestra amistad —replicó Kuvira, chocando el suyo contra el de Korra.

El dichoso pastelillo resultó ser exageradamente dulce. Tanto, que Kuvira pudo saborear incluso la manufacturación masiva detrás de su fabricación. ¿Eran estos los famosos "Varrick-pastelillos"? Eso explicaría por qué se sintió enferma nada más con darle una mordida al suyo. Y el hecho de que su centro tuviera un relleno todavía más azucarado, fue para ella como una patada al estómago.

Por un breve y horrendo instante, Kuvira creyó que vomitaría. Sin embargo, aquella desagradable sensación se desvaneció en cuanto su cuerpo logró procesar el choque drástico de volver a ingerir comida sólida por primera vez en doce meses. De seguro se la pasó haciendo muecas de sufrida mientras comía el pastelillo, porque de un momento a otro, Korra se la quedó viendo con palpable nerviosismo y preocupación.

—¿Debería mencionar que los guardias me advirtieron que sería mala idea darte comida de afuera? —vaciló, pasándose una mano por la nuca—. Porque me dijeron algo de que podrías enfermarte, siendo que tu cuerpo ya debería estar acostumbrado al alimento blando e insípido de prisión… Mira, si sientes que es una tortura comer eso, puedes dejarlo —se rió—. No es problema, ¡en serio!

—Estoy bien —respondió Kuvira, inexpresiva. Pero si desechó el maldito pastelillo.

—Qué bueno, porque si te vomitas aquí, le darías todo un nuevo significado a nuestra amistad —bromeó la joven Avatar.

—Eres repugnante.

Korra rompió a reír.

—Buenas noticias, lo he estado pensando y… Creo que finalmente voy a proponérmele a Asami.

—¿A un año de estar juntas? ¿Segura que es el momento, Avatar? —le preguntó Kuvira, enarcando una ceja—. Felicidades. Tienes agallas.

—¿Qué? ¿Es muy apresurado? —Korra se sonrojó—. Oye, ¡ya esperé todo un año! Créeme, ¡estuve a punto de proponérmele luego del primer mes! De no ser porque mi madre me dijo que fuera más paciente, estarías hablando con una Sato ahora.

—¿Y a qué viene tanta prisa por casarte? Aún eres demasiado joven de todas formas.

—¡Y tú demasiado aburrida! —se quejó el Avatar, cruzándose de brazos—. ¿Cuánto tiempo esperó Baatar Jr.?

—Casi tres años.

Korra se llevó una mano a la cabeza y se dejó caer de espaldas sobre la cama, anonadada.

—Mierda…

Ahora fue el turno de Kuvira para estallar en una carcajada burlona y Korra se contentó propinándole un puñetazo en el brazo. Era grandioso poder compartir así. Como dos buenas amigas que se lo contaban todo, hasta lo más íntimo de sus vidas amorosas. Como si pudieran encontrarse todas las semanas, al final de la jornada, para comer pastelillos juntas; no en la celda de una prisión sino en un parque, en el exterior…

Y Korra le hablaba del progreso de su relación con Asami, como si fuera lo más simple y normal del mundo. Como si al final, pudiese invitarla a asistir a su boda, junto a todos sus amigos y familiares. Abrazarse y reír en compañía una de la otra, como si su recién formada amistad fuese a durar para siempre.

Si el destino lo hubiese permitido, si se hubiesen conocido antes, con seguridad lo habrían sido. Las mejores amigas, casi hermanas…

—Déjalo… —musitó de pronto la joven Avatar. Agachó la cabeza y apretó los puños con rabia. Y Kuvira supo que, finalmente, había acabado la farsa que ambas se habían dispuesto a simular ese día—. Deja de pretender que estás de acuerdo con esto, Kuvira. Escapa de prisión. Te lo suplico. Hazlo mientras puedas, por favor…

—No lo haré —declaró ella, severa.

—Te van a matar, ¿qué no lo ves?

—No faltaré a mi palabra, Avatar —incluso con la voz ronca y gangosa, Kuvira no perdió ese aire solemne que la rodeaba—. Acepté cualquier castigo que el mundo viera justo para mí. Si ése resultó ser la pena de muerte, entonces… que así sea.

—Soy el Avatar y tú una maestra metal de élite. Entre las dos, nos resultaría demasiado sencillo imposibilitar a todos los guardias de esta prisión. Podría sacarte de aquí en cuestión de segundos si así lo quisiera. Te liberaría en este preciso instante, Kuvira…

—Ya no insistas, Korra.

—¡No te salvé la vida para esto! —le gritó entonces la joven Avatar, al borde de las lágrimas—. No quiero que termines así… Te aprecio demasiado para verte morir sin dar pelea…

Kuvira le envió una mirada fulminante y fue como si sus palabras le helaran la sangre en las venas.

—¡Basta! —le exigió cortante—. Deja de llorar, ¡no te soporto! Si no te controlas, será mejor que te largues de mi vista y aprendas a lidiar con la crudeza de la realidad. Éste es el mundo en que vivimos, Avatar. ¡Acéptalo!

—¿Por qué tienes que ser tan cruel, Kuvira? ¿Por qué haces que sea tan fácil odiarte?

—Para que nadie tenga que extrañarme nunca.

—Infeliz…

Le hubiera gustado saber si esa acusación por parte de Korra había tenido una connotación ofensiva o afirmativa. Se atrevía a pensar que el Avatar había utilizado los dos sentidos de la palabra contra ella a propósito. Y cuánta razón tenía en hacerlo…

No supo cómo fue que terminó abrazando al Avatar, consolándola en vano. Jamás lo olvidaría, la fuerza con la que Korra se aferraba de ella, vertiendo lágrimas sinceras en su hombro. Como si de verdad la quisiera y de verdad significara algo para alguien. Para el Avatar, ni más ni menos. Nunca había tenido una amiga igual a Korra. Estaba tan resignada a morir, que lo efímero de aquel momento lo volvió diez mil veces más valioso.

Porque sino la fueran a matar, nadie nunca la habría abrazado así, con ese cariño, con ese anhelo. Moriría feliz sólo por eso. Por ese abrazo y ese sentimiento, sencillo y profundo, que se aflojó en su alma.

—Perdóname por no haber podido traértela… a Suyin —suspiró Korra al separarse de su lado—. Ya me habías dicho lo mucho que ansiabas verla… Ojalá hubiera podido convencerla. ¡Pero es tan obstinada!

—Descuida, ella vendrá.

—Es el segundo día, Kuvira… No te hagas falsas esperanzas. No vendrá.

Kuvira sonrió con arrogancia.

—Aunque sea sólo para verme morir, ella vendrá.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?

—Porque la conozco bien.

Korra la volvió a abrazar y Kuvira la correspondió con naturalidad. Parecía como si hubiese esperado gestos como aquel toda su vida y al fin, tenía permitido recibirlos, gozarlos y añorarlos. Podían significar una inminente despedida y hasta un sin fin de condolencias… Y sin embargo, le transmitían tal calidez y ternura… Lo apreciaba más que cualquier otro consuelo.

—Si ella no viene, yo estaré aquí para ti, hasta el último momento —afirmó Korra, hundiendo la cabeza en el cuello de la reclusa—. No estarás sola…

Kuvira guardó silencio. Cerró los ojos y se limitó a asentir.

—Gracias, Avatar…

* * *

 **x~x~x~x~x**

* * *

La noche era tan oscura y limpia, y cargada de estrellas, que no sólo se veía el cielo, sino que se sentía el espacio. Su vacío, su silencio. El peso de sus soles, planetas y cometas… Todos sobre ella, aplastándola. Era el tercer día y Suyin quería gritarle al infinito. Estaba desesperada. Al amanecer se extinguiría una vida, quizás junto a otras mil, como era natural. Pero ésta sobresalía de entre esas mil, porque no se trataba de la vida de una simple extraña. La conocía bien, mejor que nadie en el cosmos. Espíritus, ¡fue ella quien la crío!

Tres días estuvo encerrada en su despacho sin dormir, casi sin comer. Había preocupado a su familia entera, ¿y todo por qué? Por ella. Por Kuvira. Antes creía saber cómo debía sentirse respecto a esa traidora. Podía enmascarar su corazón con el odio y actuar con frialdad. Deshumanizarla por completo y pensar en ella como un error que debía ser borrado. E intentó hacerlo en el pasado, intentó asesinarla con sus propias manos… Entonces Kuvira no era un ser humano, sino un problema que debía ser erradicado con urgencia.

No obstante, Kuvira había vuelto a manifestarse frente a ella, no sólo como un ser humano… Sino además, como esa chiquilla estoica de ayer. La de los ojos solemnes y labios impasibles. La que, entre un grupo de cinco niños —dos de ellos recién nacidos—, apenas demandó los mismos cuidados y atenciones. Bastaba con poco menos de unas lecciones de metal control o de danza, impartidas con pequeñas felicitaciones y palabras de aliento, para hacer que su carita seria vibrara de alegría.

Kuvira nunca pareció necesitar más que eso, jamás pidió nada más…

Por eso le era muy fácil a Suyin pasarla por alto. Ni tan siquiera una vez, Kuvira demostró sentirse infeliz. Y sin embargo, la realidad que esa misma joven reflejaba en sus cartas —las que la matriarca finalmente se dignó a leer y releer sin descanso— era otra por completo. ¿Qué tan distintas habrían sido las cosas si Suyin se hubiera molestado en preguntarle una vez —sólo una vez— aquellas tres palabras que su protegida tanto necesitó oír…?

"Kuvira, ¿eres feliz?"

Durante años creyó conocerla, sin saber realmente nada sobre ella. Suyin hurgó en su mente, buscando entre sus recuerdos una señal que pudiera advertirle sobre la dictadora inflexible que se gestó sin aviso en el interior de su fiel capitana de guardia. ¿Habría sido así desde siempre? Todos esos años viviendo junto a ella en Zaofu… ¿Acaso Kuvira fue desde el inicio, sólo una tirana en formación? ¿Una mujer dispuesta a desechar a sus supuestos seres queridos sin pensarlo dos veces?

Pero por más que buscó, meditó y caviló, jamás pudo hallar tales señales ocultas en su protegida. Suyin evocaba el recuerdo de Kuvira, y todo lo que podía ver, era simplemente a la capitana de su guardia: Kuvira… Un tanto más joven, relajada y en paz, con un sitio propio en el mundo. Con los ojos encendidos de sueños y su larga trenza colgada del hombro.

Suyin la contemplaba en su imaginación, y los recuerdos de mil sesiones de entrenamiento, reuniones diplomáticas y ensayos de danza invadieron su mente.

Justo ahora, era como si pudiera ver a Kuvira patrullando el perímetro durante las últimas horas de la tarde; la luz del crepúsculo reluciente en su plateada armadura… Kuvira desenvolviendo las vendas de sus muñecas, luego de una exitosa práctica de danza… Kuvira con esa expresión estoica, iluminada con la intensidad de un rayo de sol al hacer metal control…

Y en ninguna de esas escenas vio rastros de la tirana. Ni siquiera en una.

" _Me he estado preguntando si... si es por eso que mis padres me dejaron. Tal vez vieron algo en mí, algo que hizo alusión a esa amenaza en la que yo me convertiría en el futuro. Tal vez me abandonaron en aquella estación con la esperanza de que, el tren al que me obligaron a subir, pudiera llevarme lejos, a algún lugar en donde yo no podría causar problemas…"_ Así decía textualmente una de sus cartas, dirigidas específicamente a Suyin. _"En cambio, terminé en el único sitio que me dio acceso a la formación, dinero y equipamiento necesario para... Para hacer lo que hice. ¿Por qué, Suyin? ¿Por qué decidí bajar en la estación de Zaofu? ¿Por qué tuviste que ser tú quien me encontró llorando entre la multitud?"_

—No lo sé, Kuvira —le susurró al papel del que leía—. Desearía saberlo…

" _¿Es por eso que siempre me dijiste «no»? ¿Fue por eso que no me permitiste ir contigo para ayudar a rescatar al Avatar? ¿Por eso no quisiste escucharme cuando te pedí que ayudáramos al Reino Tierra? Por eso nunca… ¿Por eso nunca me hiciste parte de tu familia? ¿Acaso supiste desde siempre que yo era una amenaza? Si ése es el caso, entonces, tengo mucho de que estarte agradecida. Porque tú me acogiste cuando nadie más lo hizo y te dedicaste a nutrir mi talento. Gracias por todo, Su…"_

—No agradezcas, niña tonta —lamentó Suyin—. ¿No ves que ahí fue dónde me equivoqué contigo? Nutrí cada uno de tus talentos, pero jamás te nutrí a ti. Nunca se me ocurrió pensar en lo mucho que me necesitabas en realidad —le tembló la voz—. Eras tan callada y tan valiente, que jamás dejaste entrever cuánto sufrías en el interior. Debí saberlo. Ojalá lo hubiera sabido…

Admiraba el cielo nocturno desde la ventana de su balcón, cortesía también de Kuvira. Si no hubiera removido los domos metálicos de Zaofu por la fuerza, jamás habría recordado lo mucho que extrañaba posar sus ojos en el oscuro firmamento, en las estrellas.

Suyin suspiró, dobló la carta que sostenía y la arrojó sobre su escritorio con el resto. No sabía qué hacer. Una parte de ella quería abandonar Zaofu para partir hacia Ciudad República inmediatamente, y alcanzar a ver a Kuvira antes de su ejecución. Mientras que por otro lado, el rencor que no la dejaba ser, continuaba actuando como una fuerza invisible que la mantenía anclada a su oficina.

—Aunque acepte que cometí cientos de errores contigo, Kuvira… No significa que eso justifique tus crímenes. Y no creo que tu sentencia sea injusta. Mereces morir por lo que hiciste, y tú lo sabes tan bien como yo —le espetó al vacío, furiosa—. Kuvira, si no hubieras hecho todo lo que hiciste, si te hubieras quedado en Zaofu cuando te lo ordené… (¡No sabes _cómo_ _deseé_ que me hubieras obedecido!)… Yo me hubiera maravillado de tu compromiso con Junior. Me habría sentido orgullosa de tenerte como mi nuera. Y me hubiera encantado darte la bienvenida a la familia… Pero nada de eso es posible ahora, y esta vez, la culpa es sólo tuya. Tú arruinaste tu oportunidad de tener una familia, Kuvira.

Suyin escuchó entonces las pisadas de alguien que se tambaleaba por los pasillos afuera de su despacho. Se liberó de su mordaz monólogo y decidió salir a ver quién era el que vagaba a media noche por los corredores, como si de un ebrio se tratara. Al reparar en aquella figura encorvada, moviéndose entre las sombras que dibujaban las lámparas a media luz, Suyin ahogó un respingo.

—Junior, ¡hijo! ¿Pero qué te ocurre?

Baatar develó sus ojos hinchados y enrojecidos bajo el cristal de sus gafas. Era evidente que había estado llorando, quizá durante horas. Y el latente aroma a alcohol que destilaba su aliento revelaba que había estado bebiendo, quizás también, durante horas. Y sin perder más tiempo, Suyin lo arrastró a como pudo hasta su despacho y lo depositó con cuidado en uno de los sillones. Mandó a llamar a uno de los guardias que patrullaban los alrededores de su mansión y le encargó que le trajeran un fuerte remedio para la embriaguez.

—Cielo, dime —le suplicó Suyin, masajeándole los hombros—. ¿En dónde has estado? ¿Qué te sucedió?

—Eso a ti no te importa, madre. Nunca te ha importado… —masculló él, balanceando la cabeza—. Estoy por perderla y a nadie le interesa… La alejarán de mí para siempre y yo… ¿Qué puedo hacer? No hay nada que pueda hacer…

Estaba ebrio y balbuceaba palabras ininteligibles, pero Suyin sabía perfectamente de lo que su hijo estaba hablando. Sabía perfectamente a _quién_ se refería. Suyin aborrecía el ya no poder mirar a Baatar Jr. sin pensar automáticamente en Kuvira. Era algo a lo que había tenido que enfrentarse cada día de su vida, desde que lo trajo a casa, hace exactamente un año.

—Entonces sabes lo de Kuvira… —suspiró la matriarca, en parte decepcionada, en parte sorprendida.

—Estuve con ella hoy. Hacía tanto tiempo que no la veía —dijo Baatar—. Estaba muy tranquila. Habló conmigo como si nada, me miró a los ojos como si nada… Recordé por qué la admiraba con locura; siempre me fascinó su facilidad para mostrarse valiente, ante todo. Parecía como si no fuera a morir en unas horas, es más, ni siquiera lo mencionó…

—Junior…

—¡Mi nombre es Baatar, madre! —se encrespó él, amenazando con levantarse de golpe. Suyin se lo impidió—. Ella sí… me llamaba por mi nombre. Sólo Kuvira me trató como alguien único, y no como una extensión de mi padre. Ella me amaba. ¿Por qué debe morir? El arma del Coloso no fue diseñada para disparar contra la ciudad… Nunca tuvimos la intención de recurrir a la violencia. Estábamos seguros de que Raiko se rendiría por intimidación…

Suyin apretó los labios, intentando soportar el discurso alcoholizado de su primogénito. Baatar estaba sufriendo por Kuvira. Había estado con ella en su último día. Y ahora se estaba desahogando, triste, herido y arrepentido. Qué duro era comprobar que su hijo todavía la amaba, a Kuvira, a pesar de todo. Suyin se acuclilló a su lado y lo tomó de la mano con firmeza.

—Baatar, ya no tienes por qué defenderla —le suplicó—. Aunque todavía tengas sentimientos por ella, no puedes…

—No la estoy defendiendo, me estoy entregando —confesó él, llorando—. Si Kuvira debe morir, entonces yo también. Soy tan culpable como ella.

—No, hijo… Eso no es cierto…

—Eran _nuestros_ planes, madre. De ella y míos… Sé que quieres que diga que Kuvira me manipuló para cometer sus crímenes, pero no puedo. No sería verdad. Yo estaba dispuesto a llegar hasta el final con ella, porque la amo —pausó—. La amaba… Lo sé, fuimos muy lejos con esto. Demasiado lejos. —Miró a su madre directo a los ojos y su rostro esbozó una mueca de dolor—. Pero créeme cuando digo que jamás fue nuestra intención provocar tal caos y destrucción. Todo lo que queríamos era recuperar lo que era nuestro y defenderlo. Pensamos que luchábamos por una causa justa…

Suyin quiso apretar la mano de su hijo y acariciarla dulcemente. En cambio, sintió a Baatar apartar sus dedos de los suyos con un movimiento brusco. Y la angustia se vio reflejada en las facciones de la matriarca, fina y afilada, como el pinchazo de una aguja. Suyin no supo qué decir.

—Si Kuvira debe morir, entonces yo también —repitió él, con otro sollozo—. Soy tan culpable como ella… Soy tan monstruoso como ella.

—No… Tú no eres un monstruo, hijo.

—¡Entonces Kuvira tampoco! —reclamó Baatar, golpeando la mesa frente a él con los puños. Y lloró por ella nuevamente, desconsolado.

El silencio descendió sobre la habitación de manera súbita, hasta que todo lo que Suyin pudo escuchar fue su propio corazón; demasiado rápido, demasiado inestable, rugiendo en sus oídos con la furia de un vendaval.

—Le rogué que me dejara quedarme con ella, que me permitiera morir a su lado —musitó su hijo, retrayéndose para hundirse en el sillón una vez más—. Pero Kuvira me forzó a abandonarla… Dijo que merecía la oportunidad de vivir mi vida, y de hacer del mundo un lugar mejor con mis proyectos e ideas. Dijo que tenía demasiado potencial como para desperdiciarlo en su nombre. Confesó que habló en serio cuando dijo que me amaba, y que quería morir por haberse atrevido a sacrificar mi vida… —Volvió su vidriosa y suplicante mirada hacia Suyin—. Pero yo no quiero que lo haga. No quiero que muera. No deseo que pase por esto ella sola… La amo, madre. La amo.

La matriarca se cruzó de brazos y endureció el verde de sus ojos al exhalar:

—¿Qué deseas que haga, Baatar?

—Kuvira aún te quiere. Fuiste lo más cercano que tuvo a una madre… Creo que siempre soñó con poder verte como tal…

—Pues, de ser así, Kuvira tiene un modo muy extraño de demostrar su "amor". —Lo contradijo Suyin, mordiéndose los labios. Frustrada, molesta o confundida… No lo sabía con certeza.

—¿No es justo como tú me lo dijiste, madre? —Baatar desvió la mirada, sus ojos se cerraron despacio. Una imagen rota, de amargura y nostalgia, se hizo presente en su pesaroso rostro—. "Kuvira es… una persona complicada".

* * *

 **x~x~x~x~x**

* * *

A nadie le gusta lidiar con la muerte. Nadie quiere estar cerca de ese desconocido abismo, tampoco presenciarlo. Ninguno de los presentes se encontraba allí, al amanecer, por voluntad propia. Los obligaba su envestidura política y, a algunos, ciertos compromisos personales. Tal era el caso de Asami Sato, que se encontraba sentada en una de las bancas de los Tribunales de Justicia para hacerle compañía y brindarle todo el apoyo posible a su pareja.

Korra recién la había visto. Venía saliendo de su celda con lágrimas en los ojos. Había pasado la noche entera con la condenada a muerte, al otro lado de un muro de barrotes de madera, hablando solamente. Conversando en voz baja a la espera del alba y… del final. Fue una noche larga para las dos. Casi eterna.

A nadie le gusta pensar en la muerte. Es pura incertidumbre. Aparenta ser una cuna de olvido, oscura, vacía y fría. Y sin embargo, Kuvira no se mostró temerosa nunca. Así como tampoco pudo evitar preguntarle a Korra, que había vivido diez mil vidas y muerto diez mil muertes antes que ella, ¿qué se sentía?

¿Será rápido? ¿Dolerá? ¿Sentiría frío? ¿Soledad?

Y lo único que la joven Avatar pudo contestarle fue: "Tú no te preocupes por eso…" La verdad es que no sabía con certeza qué decirle. Si tan sólo se le hubiera ocurrido algo más gentil, más auténtico que decir… Pero nadie sabe cómo responder ante la muerte. Nadie quiere tener que ver con eso, pensar en eso. Es inminente y aún así, cada cual vive su vida ignorándola, pretendiendo que no les espera en silencio, al final del camino.

Korra tomó asiento junto a Asami y ambas se dedicaron a contemplar el fino piso de mármol bajo sus pies. Todo relucía ese día. La sala que ocupaban en los Tribunales de Justicia era amplia y elegante, de lujosa arquitectura. Los presentes que debían atestiguar el cumplimiento de la sentencia, ya fueran miembros del tribunal o del cuerpo político, lucían también trajes de gala. Asistirían a un acto oficial. Nada fuera de lo normal. Tan sólo la ejecución de una criminal de guerra…

Sus rostros, sin embargo, eran sombríos. Ninguno tan entristecido y decepcionado como el de la joven Avatar —que sentía que le había fallado miserablemente a una amiga—, pero igualmente consternados. Lo que estaba por ocurrir allí, en cuestión de minutos, no era motivo de celebración. Nadie quiere ser responsable de una muerte.

El silencio en esa sala era intenso y denso, e insoportable. Quitaba el aliento y presionaba los nervios. Ni siquiera la jefa de policía Lin Beifong lucía serena ante tal panorama. Y no estaba conforme con la sentencia que se ejecutaría esa inusual mañana. Por más rencor que le guardara a la reclusa tras la celda hacia la que se dirigía; la plagaba un malestar profundo de sólo pensar que ésa sería la última vez que la vería, la última vez que la saludaría con un firme gesto de la cabeza.

Ahora, le correspondía a Lin, escoltarla hasta su destino final.

—Vamos, Kuvira —anunció con voz apagada—. Es hora.

La aludida se tomó un momento para humedecerse los labios resecos, respiró con detenimiento y apoyó las plantas de sus pies descalzos contra la tierra. Entonces, apretó los puños, y le temblaron las manos. Cruzó su mirada con la de Lin, y se estremeció ligeramente. Entreabrió los labios para responder, y le temblaron también.

—Sí.

—No —replicó otra voz a sus espaldas. Y ambas giraron para ver a Suyin, que subió apresurada los escalones que conducían hacia aquel solitario pasadizo. Intentaba disimular su respiración entrecortada, pese a que el sudor en su frente hizo evidente la prisa con la que había llegado—. Dame un momento con ella, Lin. Por favor.

La jefa Beifong miró con reproche a su hermana y negó con la cabeza, pero enseguida bajó la mirada y se hizo a un lado. Le señaló la puerta y Suyin, comprendiendo el mensaje, se acercó a ella. Intercambiaron palabras brevemente y al fin, la matriarca se internó en la celda. Lin cerró la puerta sin más, dejando a la convicta y a su hermana completamente a solas.

Kuvira estaba consciente de que su rostro describía sorpresa e incredulidad. No supo cómo reaccionar, cómo actuar, qué decir… Lo cierto era que se sentía cohibida por estar delante de Suyin, incómoda y hasta un poco estúpida. Quiso hablar y su voz, apenas se hizo escuchar.

—Suyin…

La matriarca no respondió. En cambio, se quedó contemplándola en silencio, escudriñando su rostro de arriba a abajo. No recordaba a su antigua capitana así, con las facciones tan pronunciadas y agudas. Sus huesos faciales no solían resaltarle con tal prominencia de entre la piel, ni solía tener las mejillas tan hundidas que, cubierta por la penumbra de la celda, dotaban a Kuvira de un aspecto casi deforme.

En cualquier caso, la expresión natural de su mirada seguía siendo la misma. Así, seria y distante. Sólo opacada por un leve destello de timidez infantil que hacía años que no notaba en ella. Ya no tenía orgullo para mostrarse arrogante, ni poder para demostrar irreverencia. Kuvira simplemente lucía… derrotada.

—Sabía que vendrías —articuló Kuvira, queriendo romper con el silencio—. Aunque, para ser sincera, estuve por perder la fe en ello…

—No fue fácil para mí venir hasta aquí —se quejó Suyin en respuesta—. No quería hacerlo. Deseaba no tener que volver a verte nunca. Espero que no pienses que he venido para perdonarte, porque no tengo intención de hacerlo.

Estaba siendo dura con ella, quizás demasiado, tomando en cuenta los pocos minutos que le restaban de vida. Pero Suyin tenía sus motivos. Estaba furiosa, y para poder tratar con Kuvira era preciso que dejara salir toda su frustración. Después de todo, fue Kuvira quien le arrebató el amor de su hijo. Y fue Kuvira la que la hizo sufrir la humillación de perder la emblemática ciudad de metal que ella misma había edificado.

—Entiendo por qué dices eso —suspiró la aludida, abrazándose instintivamente—. Escucha Su, yo…

—No sigas —la interrumpió, alzando una mano—. Sé exactamente lo que vas a decirme y no deseo oírlo. Será mejor que _tú_ me escuches ahora, Kuvira. A pesar de que sea incapaz de perdonarte, quiero que sepas que… Yo también me equivoqué.

Un débil brillo de esperanza se encendió en los ojos cansados de la condenada a muerte.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Jamás me di cuenta de que siempre necesitaste más de lo que yo terminé dándote, Kuvira. No me correspondía actuar como una madre para ti, pero debí haberlo hecho. Requerías más que sólo una maestra de metal control. Eso lo lamento —Suyin se llevó una mano al pecho y prosiguió—. Cuando te marchaste de Zaofu y te convertiste en La Gran Unificadora, se me hizo muy fácil pretender que jamás fuiste parte de mi vida.

Kuvira se dejó caer en el borde del catre que tenía a sus espaldas, asintiendo resignada y sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

—La última vez que te vi… —continuó Suyin, aproximándose lentamente a su lado—. Ese día me pareció todo tan irreal… El mecha-tanque gigante, tú disparándole a Baatar; ese monstruo metálico que destruía la ciudad entera… Yo estaba lejos de sentirme racional y opté por concentrar toda mi ira y odio en ti; en tu imagen y en todo lo que representabas —tensó la mandíbula y apretó los ojos—. Te quería muerta.

—No me sorprende —musitó Kuvira—. Pero… ¿Acaso te parecí poco menos que un animal enfermo, para que, antes de eso, pensaras que matarme era la mejor solución?

—Así es, lo siento.

A Kuvira se le escapó un sollozo, y se encontró a sí misma luchando por tragarse sus propias lágrimas en un último intento por parecer fuerte en presencia de Suyin. Y por desgracia, ya no lo era. No podía mirar a su mentora a la cara, tenía miedo de echarse a llorar si lo hacía. De repente, notó que una de las manos de Suyin se posaba en su hombro y la otra le sostuvo la barbilla para alzar su rostro.

Ahí estaba, sentada a su lado, como si quisiera ofrecerle consuelo.

Y justo cuando sus ojos se encontraron, Kuvira sintió algo cálido que bajaba por su mejilla y adquiría un sabor salado en su boca. Una lágrima. Maldición, ¿qué más daba si lloraba? De todos modos, ya no tenía nada que perder. Cumpliría su sentencia de muerte en unos minutos. Podía mostrarse tan débil como en realidad se sentía.

—Su… —dijo, sus palabras eran apenas un suspiro—. Antes, solías decir que la gente podía cambiar… para mejor. Tú... ¿Tú todavía crees que eso es cierto, incluso tratándose de mí?

—Sea como sea, creo firmemente que debes pagar por tus crímenes. No puedo perdonarte por lo que le hiciste a mi familia. Y no pienso que la furia que me embarga desaparezca jamás. Sin embargo, yo también actué mal y fui cruel contigo —Suyin le acarició la mejilla con el dedo pulgar—. Kuvira, hice un pésimo trabajo para demostrártelo, pero tú fuiste y sigues siendo, como una hija para mí. Mi hija…

A Kuvira le faltó la voz para responder a semejante afirmación. Se conformó sencillamente con dejarse caer en el pecho de la matriarca y yacer ahí en silencio. Y para su sorpresa, Suyin la rodeó con los brazos, la atrajo más hacia ella… La acurrucó y la meció como en años atrás. Catorce años en el pasado. En ese momento, Kuvira ya no era más una criminal de guerra condenada a muerte. Era tan sólo una pequeña, desesperada por consuelo.

—Quédate conmigo, Su… —le rogó.

—Me han concedido solamente cinco minutos para estar a solas contigo —admitió ella con suavidad y le mostró, sin saber por qué, los cinco dedos de su mano—. Apenas cinco minutos más, luego te llevarán, ¿comprendes?

Nuevamente, Kuvira guardó silencio. Entonces observó fijamente la mano extendida de Suyin y decidió alcanzarla con la suya. Sintió a la matriarca estremecerse ligeramente cuando sus palmas abiertas entraron en contacto. Ambas eran exactamente del mismo tamaño ahora.

—No quiero irme a dormir… —exhaló Kuvira, su voz era temblorosa.

A Suyin se le vinieron las lágrimas, ida en recuerdos.

—¿Tienes miedo, Kuvira?

—Sí.

—¿Ayudaría en algo si me quedo a cuidar de ti hasta el final?

—Por favor hazlo, Su… —musitó Kuvira, entrelazando sus dedos con los de su mentora—. Quédate conmigo…

Suyin acogió la mano de su protegida en la suya y la sostuvo con cariño. Kuvira decidió corresponderle, deslizando sus manos juntas, hasta que sintió el calor de la palma de la matriarca descansando contra la suya. Ambas eran de mano firme. Le gustaba ese contacto. Apretó sus dedos y Suyin hizo lo mismo. Kuvira sonrió y fingió que se quedaba dormida en su regazo.

Entonces fue su hija y ella su madre. Aunque sólo durante ese breve instante. Cinco minutos después, alguien llamó a la puerta de la celda desde el exterior. Había llegado la hora definitiva. La hora de cumplir con la sentencia.

La muerte vino a ella sin rostro.

El verdugo estaba cubierto de pies a cabeza y pálido como un fantasma. Un médico vino a continuación. Kuvira sabía que él sólo estaba allí para verificar su muerte clínica una vez que se llevara a cabo la ejecución.

Un sólo vistazo hacia esos dos hombres habría sido suficiente para hacer que la mayoría de los criminales se helaran de miedo, pero Kuvira no sintió nada. Como le había dicho a los demás y a sí misma muchas veces, estaba preparada para esto. La llevaron a una habitación vacía, de un color blanco inmaculado. Una vez ahí, la hicieron sentarse y la ataron de brazos y piernas en una fría silla de metal.

No habría espectáculo, ni drama ni esplendor. Sería un asunto rápido y tranquilo, con el Avatar Korra y la jefa Lin presentes como las únicas testigos del final de su vida.

A todo esto, Suyin descubrió que no podía quedarse afuera de aquella habitación junto con el resto de los presentes por más tiempo. Burló a los oficiales que custodiaban la puerta e ingresó a la fuerza. Antes de que pudieran detenerla, Suyin sujetó firmemente el hombro de Korra.

—No tienes que obligarte a presenciar esto. No te corresponde, Korra —le dijo, con tanta franqueza que la joven Avatar fue incapaz de discutirle—. Yo estoy aquí ahora. Déjame tomar tu lugar.

Korra asintió levemente, aunque sin poder controlar lo grave de su expresión. Detuvo a los guardias y se marchó junto a ellos luego de explicarles la situación. Así, Suyin se colocó al lado de la jefa de policía y observó cómo el verdugo se colocaba a un par de metros de distancia frente a Kuvira. Sabía lo que pasaría a continuación: ese hombre era un maestro fuego con la habilidad de controlar el relámpago; un golpe rápido y directo al corazón de los condenados bastaba para terminar el trabajo. Una potente descarga y nada más. Se consideraba la forma más humana de llevar a cabo la pena de muerte.

Pero Suyin seguía inconforme.

—Doctor, antes de continuar, ¿puedo tomarla de la mano? —pidió súbitamente.

Lin decidió quedarse al margen, dejó que su hermana menor se saliera con la suya como siempre.

El médico miró al verdugo, quien pareció dudar, pero movió la cabeza sin rostro. La máscara hacía difícil saber si quería decir sí o no. El médico se volteó y miró a Suyin a los ojos y verificó la respuesta de su colega con un murmullo tranquilo.

—Si es solo eso... supongo que sí.

Kuvira no ocultó su sorpresa cuando Suyin avanzó para tomar su mano.

—No creo que vaya a doler, si eso es lo que te preocupa, Suyin. Primero inyectan un agente adormecedor —dijo simplemente.

—Nunca se sabe. Los muertos no regresan para decirnos cómo se sintió —La voz de Suyin bajó a un susurro—. Junior… Quiero decir, Baatar, no vino hoy porque no soportaba la idea de verte así. Por favor, perdónalo.

—Sí, por supuesto.

Hubo algunos tintineos que traspasaron el silencio mientras el médico preparaba la jeringa.

—¿Suyin?

—¿Qué pasa, Kuvira?

—Estoy muy agradecida contigo, con Korra y Baatar por venir a verme antes de irme. Gracias ... y lo siento.

Estas últimas palabras pronunciadas por Kuvira fueron las que Suyin eligió conservar y nunca olvidar.

El médico se acercó y se inclinó sobre uno de los brazos extendidos de Kuvira para administrar la inyección de la anestesia. Luego se alejó y sin perder demasiado tiempo, el verdugo procedió a hacer lo suyo. Fue todo muy rápido, demasiado.

Kuvira estaba equivocada. Si dolió. Sus labios no se movieron. Deseó poder decirle a Suyin que había sentido cómo aquel rayo le atravesaba el pecho. Pero luego del impacto ninguna parte de su cuerpo podía responder ya más a sus órdenes. Ni siquiera podía fruncir el ceño por el dolor. Si había derramado lágrimas, no pudo sentirlas. Solo cuando éstas nublaron su visión, fue cuando finalmente se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando. Sus ojos se cerraron sin que ella lo quisiera.

A pesar de sí misma, Suyin sintió que sus propias lágrimas fluían y corrían sin control por su rostro. Mantuvo su mano sobre la de Kuvira, incluso cuando ésta última ya no era capaz de sentir la fuerza de su apretón. Todo lo que Kuvira podía percibir era el latido de su corazón, cada vez más lento y débil, hasta que todo se vació y el silencio la consumió.

Una línea plana. Un pitido interminable.

Suyin sintió que su propio corazón se detuvo ante el contundente sonido de la máquina a su lado. El médico hizo una doble comprobación, luego asintió en señal de confirmación y quitó los electrodos adheridos al cuerpo. Suyin y Kuvira estaban inmóviles, perfectamente quietas y durante tanto tiempo, que Lin llegó a creer que ninguna de las dos estaba viva.

Entonces Suyin se levantó sin hacer ruido, con los ojos secos y crispada a flor de piel por la angustia que llevaba a cuestas. Se reunió con su media hermana en la tierra de los vivos, se tambaleó en el umbral de la puerta y se derrumbó contra ésta.

Nunca había llorado tanto en toda su vida.


End file.
